


Samhain at Spinner's End (drabble)

by iselima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iselima/pseuds/iselima
Summary: Minerva prepares to meet Severus' ghost.





	Samhain at Spinner's End (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This 200 word drabble was written for HP_Halloween, an annual drabble gift fest at Livejournal.

She turned the key and the door screeched open. With a Lumos she defeated darkness, but the damp smell was overwhelming, and the view of cobwebs and a thick layer of dust made her wish to turn around and leave.

She'd been here before, of course, several times during the holidays. In his library. In his bed. But the now deserted house felt very unfamiliar.

Yet this was Samhain, and she was here to share a meal with the ghost of Severus Snape. So she emptied her bag and laid the table for a candlelight dinner with roast beef, wine, and trifle, just as she remembered he used to like.

Minerva sat in the mouldy chair next to his. There was still time for the veil to lift. Was he in the house already? Would he be able to eat? And what about their awfully bitter last year together? Could they forgive?

Oh, to be lovers, again...

Then she felt a shift in the air: the veil. She stood, ready for Severus to sail through the door, ready for whatever he might throw at her, be it words, be it books, stones, or, deep inside she hoped, a floating lover's kiss.


End file.
